BIfurcated Genius
by TimeScientist
Summary: Sollux Captor- computer genius, gamer, and brand new to Luxus University. After a rough start to living on campus, can he fit in with a new crowd and still manage to keep up with all his projects?
1. Introduction

_A/N: It should be mentioned that, as writing this, I stared for a moment and announced out loud; 'what am I about to write?'_

_ Sollux is one of my favourite characters, my first favourite, and I've been neglecting him so I've decided to write a story about him; enjoy._

_ -Trolls can live on Earth, non-canon. _

_**WARNING- violence, abuse, swears, and other mature subject matter.**_

Moving is extremely fun.

Moving is extremely fun.

I am just having so much fun.

I repeat these sentences over and over in my mind as I drop the last box onto the lamenated flooring of room 12B, and lift a weary hand to wipe at the damp sweat on my forehead. It wasn't that my boxes were that numerous- it was just that each and every one of them had piles of electronics loaded in them. That, coupled with the fact that the nearest parking spot was six minutes away, made moving all six of my boxed belongings into the modest looking dormitory room.

Regardless of the urge to unpack, I decide to peek around a bit first. It was a one person room, a recuperacoon prepped for me in the corner. There was a small, two piece bathroom that looked as though it was decorated by a half blind monkey. Seriously, neon green curtains, a pale yellow wallpaper, and a picture of a splat.

Regardless of some indeterminable stains on the carpet, and the bathroom being a colour blind paradise, my room was nice. There was a mini kitchen that was comprised of a microwave, an oven/stove, mini fridge, and pantry. A sink was there for washing dishes.

After basking in the glory of the two roomed dorm, I stretch out my long limbs and crashed on a couch- one of a couple pieces of furniture. There was no TV, but there was a small table and some chairs, as well as a desk against one wall. Perfect.

Yawning, I managed to sort through the boxes even to set up my computer, a couple back up hard drives, a mainframe, and the assortment of wires and other equipment I needed for my various programming projects. I remove my red and blue glasses and begin to work on setting up a secure firewall and isolated a steady stream of data to and from my computer. Afterwards, I take out my various games and organize them to my liking.

Hours pass by, and soon it was around 11 o'clock, and my limbs were getting heavy with exhaustion. I only had one class tomorrow, and it was in the afternoon. However, there was an introductory and tour of the facilities, supposing I even bothered to show up for that. A sigh slips by my lips as I remember a couple of my other friends that decided to come to Luxus University as well- meaning that they'll want me to meet them there. Resisting the oncoming face palm, I quickly clamber into the recuperacoon and ignore the beeping from my computer, signalling the oncoming messages from whoever the hell was messaging me.

Screw them, I'm sleeping.


	2. Chapter 1 - Preparation

_A/N: Well, this chapter may be a little bit long, but my internet wasn't working so I decided that it would be fine if I just started writing. And so I wrote, and wrote, and wrote._

_Regardless, a HUGE thanks to my beta reader, "isiptea'!_

Welp, it's nine in the morning, and my alarm failed to go off at around seven like it should've. Of course, this is probably due to the fact that, like a complete and utter asshole, I forgot to unpack the damn thing. How I managed to get into this prestigious university maintained by high bloods is beyond me.

Upon realizing this, I nearly flipped out- I race out of the recuperacoon, begrudgingly changing into some dry clothes. By the time it takes me to change and grab my phone, the introduction will have already started! Grumbling to myself, I make like bifurcation and split.

Thanks to my due diligence and ability to get myself out the door in under five minutes, I end up arriving just as the tour ends. Fan-fucking-tastic. And now I sound like Karkat.

"Hey, asshole!"

My Gog, I may have just summoned the devil. I sigh and turn my gaze over my shoulder, wishing that my red and blue glasses could shield me from this sight.

Karkat, as per usual, looked like shit. He had heavy bags drooping under his dull eyes, and his hair resembles that which crawls out of the rear end of a hoof beast. He wears his rather scratchy looking turtle neck, and loose jeans. The look of frustration on his face comes as no shock to me, nor does the inevitable tirade of displeasure made manifest.

"Hm? Oh hey KK."

I adopt a casual demeanour, and give a small smirk to the fuming troll before me. He impatiently taps his foot before flicking my nose (as though it were normal! Weirdo). Still keeping my cool, I sigh and await the oncoming rant.

"Oh hey? I thought you were coming along to this stupid clusterfuck of a tour. I was stuck here with all these fucking shit heads and-"

"Hey Solbro, how's a motherfucker doin'?"

Immediately, all that pent up frustration was redirected towards the head-in-the-clouds juggalo that entered in the most relaxed way possible- shoulders hiding his considerable height behind a slouch and wearing what appears to be pyjama pants paired with a loose shirt with his Capricorn side.

I give a nonchalant two thumbs up to Gamzee, while Karkat just stands there and twitches uncomfortably, as though in a stupor at being interrupted in his rage.

"Sick bro. I heard that you all up and entered Luxus. What classes can I see a motherfucker in?"

The juggalo-themed troll gives me a lopsided grin, which remains rather unnerving beneath the make-up on his face, and I open my mouth to reply- only to freeze. An alert began beeping on my phone- my next class started in 20 minutes, and all my stuff was in my dorm.

"Doeth time have no meaning in thith place?!"

An outburst slips by my lips, and I race back to my dorm for my reader and project disc, ignoring the enraged yell from Karkat as Gamzee and him fade in the distance. I am getting really sick of running around campus like some sort of cluck beast with their head cut off!

Grabbing the tablet and the small, blue toothed enabled, usb-like stick, I huff and puff my way halfway across campus and to the computer lab in a slightly secluded building. With any luck, I'd be able to make it on time and not get in trouble on the first day of school.

Have I ever mentioned I have really bad fucking luck?

Despite my being late and chewed out in front of class, I managed to still have a decent half of computer programming, especially since this course is focused on viruses, detection, and hacking. My speciality. Leaving the lab, I reach for my phone to log onto Trollian to check any missed messages.

_- You have TWELVE new messages-_

Sighing, I scroll down and skip over the first seven messages, all comprised of Karkat complaining about my lack of conversation this morning. The text is riddled with his favourite four lettered word, accompanied by a rainbow of beautiful, colourful words. I finally find the eighth message and muster out a reply.

**CG**: FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR SHITTY CLASS, AND FUCK THIS ASSHOLE OF A JUGGALO WHO WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

**CG**: SHIT, I FORGOT. A BUNCH OF US ARE MEETING AT THIS RESTAURANT AT SEVEN, SOME FUCKING GET TOGETHER OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT, SO BE THERE!

_-carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling TwinArmageddons at 2:35 PM-_

_-TwinArmageddons began trolling carcinoGenticist at 3:11 PM-_

**TA**: yeah, ii'll be there kk.

_-TwinArmageddons ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 3:11 PM-_

I resist sighing again, and take to leaning against a wall as I look at my next messages. This one is from… oh!

_-apocalypseArisen began trolling TwinArmageddons at 3:00 PM-_

**AA:** hey s0llux, heard y0u're in t0wn, wondering if y0u wanted t0 c0me with us t0 the restaurant 0r something. If y0u feel like it. i'll send y0u a map.

_- AA sent file ' ' to TA -_

I smile and type back a quick 'sure thing' before finally moving on to the last message, one I did not recognize in the slightest.

_-_ began trolling TwinArmageddons at 1:34 PM-_

Hey freak. I know who you are. I know what you are.

And just so you know, I will never, EVER let you in MY school.

See ya later, Captor.

_- _ ceased trolling TwinArmageddones at 1:35 PM-_

My breath hitches for a moment, and I turn off my phone to think. I shouldn't take that seriously, but the threat… I decide to take another look, only to discover that whoever sent the messages managed to send a virus to delete the messages.

Apparently someone's in the mood for screwing around.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter Two- Thuds and Windows

_A/N: I typed this all in one sitting. And yes- the pairing is a secret. _

Obscure, virus ridden threats notwithstanding, my first day of school wasn't a total and complete failure. I had only missed the orientation, a good chunk of my first class, and was currently wandering up and down a busy street, filled with restaurant signs and party goers. Night was already lying thick on the city, bright lights blotting out the stars in a competition to see who was more extravagant. Couples passing by were holding hands and giggling and having a blast. I shove my hands into my pockets, looking once again for a place called 'Brosh's'. Once in a while, a human would stop laughing to give me a weird look, or step out of my way or something- typical racism or whatever they call it.  
I finally happen across the chilled out looking building, warm browns contrasting against navy blues in the modern architecture. It wasn't bad- one of those half-fancy, half-laid back restaurants. Without giving too much thought to it, I enter the building to find a couple of friends sitting to the side and awaiting a table.  
Terezi sits with a smirk on her face, laughing at some joke that Dave had told her. Upon my arrival, the two greeted me- one with a wave and the other with a dip of his head. They go back to their chat and disregard any further interruptions. To their right, a rather uncomfortable Karkat glares at me before turning his attention back to a black haired boy, describing some movie or another. John beams his buck toothed smile towards me and then turns back to his friend. A couple more trolls, including Nepeta, Equius, and Vriska, sit beside the others. Without much thought I take a place between Karkat and John, apparently bringing conversation to a halt.  
"Oh hey Sollux!"  
John welcomes me, smiling his goofy grin again. He's wearing a nice looking blue t-shirt and black jeans. His hair is, as usual, in its slightly unruly looking state. Before I can reply, I notice his blue eyes flicker back to Karkat- whose face is not exactly painted with the look of an amiable demeanor. Despite the generic black t-shirt and grey jeans, he actually looks decent. Not that I would care about him anyways.  
"Hey KK. What'th the problem thith time?"  
"Do you have any manners at all? I was just having the worst fucking conversation with this shithead here and then- lo and behold! A wild asshat walks in to break it all up. I'll have you fucking know that-"

After a few minutes, I tune him out and turn back to John, whom has been totally distracted at this point in time. The kid's like a puppy or something.  
"Table for... thirteen right this way."

I find a spot to sit next to Karkat and order some water, as well as a salad. I wasn't really all that hungry anyways. I look to my right, where KK is currently grumbling about some inadequacy in the food. A quick snort in amusement is met by a rather dirty look from the aforementioned troll. My red and blue gaze pulls away and is distracted by the arrival of another troll to my left. Before I could stop myself, I feel a light smile and a light blush tint my cheeks. The one sitting beside me is Aradia, whom I have not seen for a full year and a half.  
"Hello Sollux."  
She begins, and I swear her voice is as smooth as honey. She gives a cute grin and I muster out a cool sounding reply.  
"Hey Aradia. What'th new?"

And the conversation continues on in a sane, linear fashion. Ignoring the protests and tirades happening on the other side of me, I continue to chat with my old friend/crush. Yeah, I was practically infatuated with the girl next to me- her smile, or laugh, and the way that every day seemed to lighten when she walked in the room. We talk about stupid things like the weather and our grades and just life in general. I tell a joke, and she laughs. She speaks and I listen.  
By the time we end the conversation, there is only a few of us left in the restaurant. I, being a polite gentletroll, offer to walk her home.  
"Sure! I just live a few blocks away in an apartment."  
"Awethome. Let'th go."

We each leave our share of the check, and after a tackle hug from Nepeta, we make our way out of the building and down the significantly less crowded street. It is already 11:27 PM, and dark as hell out here. I casually loop my arm around Aradia's, and we continue to chat all the way home. Her eyes sparkle as she talks and it's all I can do not to get lost in them.  
"Well, here we are."  
Her apartment is pretty average- five stories high with a balcony here and there. A quick hug good bye, and she's gone.

I check my phone, and realize that my 'manners' have stranded me out at midnight with a forty minute walk home. Grumbling a bit, I shove the phone back in my pocket and turn to head home.

Five minutes in, and I can't stop looking over my shoulder. I'm getting the chills out here, eerily quiet streets seeming to close in a bit. It doesn't help that street lamps go out occasionally. Silence coats the pathway, the only sound reaching my ears was that of my footsteps, and the infrequent buzz of a street light. I take a slow, deep breath and am suddenly startled. I stop walking for a moment and can almost hear another set of footsteps. Another creepy feeling passes over me, and I sneak a look over my right shoulder. With a start, I swear I can see something flicker out of my peripheral view, like a shadow darting into the cracks between two buildings. A moment passes, and I assure myself it was nothing. I've just been up too late with too many things in my head.  
The rest of the walk passes in a similar way, with minimal comfort the entire way. My breath is shaky when I enter my dorm room, and I make sure the door is locked behind me. This is stupid, I know- I'm being overly paranoid and shit but...  
I swear I saw someone following me.

I head off to my recuperacoon, but am stopped by the sudden realization that my window was wide fucking open. A message is beeping on my computer, but paranoia says that I have to close that window and lock it, as well as lock every other exit or entrance and search my room for intruders. After all that, I sit at my wooden desk with my heartbeat going a mile a minute and my palms all sweaty. I log on and find a Trollian message waiting for me.

_-_ began trolling twinArmageddons at 12:47 AM-_

You idiot. Don't you know?  
It doesn't matter how many times you search.  
You'll never find me.  
But I will always know where YOU are, dear Captor.

-_ ceased trolling twinArmageddons at 12:50 AM-

Pulse skyrocketing, I gently rub circles into my temples, trying to calm myself the fuck down because I can feel sparks dancing out of my eyes and I sure as hell do not want to destroy anything. The messages delete themselves, and I swear under my breath as they do so. Apparently someone has an issue with me. That is totally fine by me, since I am officially fucking scared.


	4. Chapter Three- Ghosted Prints

A/N: Well. Here's another chapter. There are a few OC's, but there will be no canon/OC relationships. Sorry.

It's really hard to sleep. It always has been, my nights have been filled with bad dreams and terrifying noises- but tonight was worse. Tonight, I lay in my recuperacoon with the knowledge that someone was out to get me. Understandably, I stare at my ceiling with wide eyes, rejecting sleep in every way, shape, and form. My muscles are tense, each limb holding still for fear of making a noise. Chills run up and down my skin, despite the calming warmth of the spoor slime inside my red and blue pod. Each breath is shaky and I berate myself for being so cowardly. The room is silent, save for the light flutter of the wind battering against the window pane. I try to focus on that sound, because in my head it's just too loud.

I can't hear anything else- there are voices echoing in my mind, repeating themselves over and over like some sick, broken record on repeat. I don't know when my hands raised to my head, but I dully feel nails digging into my temples. Biting down on my tongue prevents me from screaming, and a weak whimper murmurs past my lips. They won't be quiet, they're chanting over and over again- I'm going to die, someone's going to kill me, it hurts, oh gog does it ever hurt. I curl my knees to me chest, and let another whimper out from my slightly parted lips. For a moment, I want to give in to them- do something drastic. But no, that's stupid and I can't do it. I cannot give in to this.

I don't remember falling asleep, but my alarm trills to wake me up for my classes that day. I groan, and crawl out of the recuperacoon with a throbbing pain shooting through my temples. I glance in the mirror to find trails of disgusting mustard yellow dried on my face. A sigh fills the air and I begin to diligently wash off my nails and head. With slight dismay on my part, some marks are left behind. Grabbing my e-reader and husk top, I make my way to my next class; ready for another day of bullshit. - After class, I make my way to the on-campus cafe. Karkat had messaged me, extending an invitation to join him and Nepeta for lunch. I agreed, and therefore made my way to the quaint, family run hang out. It was rather modest, with a few small tables and some couches in the corner, but it was rather nice and comfy regardless.

"Hey! Wait up!" A sharp voice interrupts me as I near the cafe, and my head turns to look into dark blue highs- a blue blooded troll. My lips twitch, urging me to snarl but I resist and I face the newcomer.

"You're Sollux, right?" "Yeth." Damn lisp. I stop to take in her appearance- she's wearing a white blouse that seems to fit in the right places, not that I'd know, and a black skirt. Black heels and white tights give me the impression she's not short on cash. Her face is lightly coated with make-up, and her black hair is done up in a tight bun. A decorative flower is pinned in her hair, and her face is that of a kind person- though I know better when it comes to high bloods.

"Great! I'm Shatla, I'm in your computer programming class, and I'm having problems with the current system…" The next five minutes consist of me listening to her explain the issues on her computer and codes. We end with her inviting me to help tutor her after our next class. Not really thinking much of it, I shrug and agree. Shatla beams before bouncing back to a group of high bloods hanging out by a tree. Unnerved by a few of their harsh glares, I return to the cafe.

"There you are, you asshole. We've been waiting for your sorry hide for the last ten minutes!"

"Aw, Karkitty! Don't be so mean!"

My lips twitch into a smile as Nepeta jumps to my defense She's wearing her trademark hat and a soft looking sweater- despite the fact that it's +25'C outside. Weirdo. Karkat's clad in his grey turtleneck sweater and I'll be damned if the bags under his eyes haven't gotten worse over the past couple hours. He looks like death puked up some half-digested fur ball. "KK, you look like thit." He grimaces, his face scowling as I take my place on the couch beside him.

"Fuck you, 'ath hole.' Seeing as Nepeta has begun to frown at us both, I tactically switch the conversation to my computer programming class today. Karkat is in a coding class too, but a less advanced one. Therefore, he is only mildly agitated when I mention mine.

"… and then some highblood named Shatla wanted me to help her out." For a moment, no one says anything, and the two of them sit there with blank expressions on their faces.

"You didn't fucking say yes, did you?" Karkat snaps, glare now potent.

"And if I did?"

"Then that would be just purrfect, wouldn't it Karkitty? Beclaws that's furtastic! Oh hey, did you hear about the newest couple…" The conversation deteriorated from then on, going into topics like romance, different classes, latest gossip, rumours, and so on. I smirk a bit as Nepeta and Karkat get into a heated debate over something stupid, like 'shipping' or other romance related bullshit. At three o' clock, we all stand to make our leave. Nepeta stalks off to find Equius or something. I'm about to leave, but I feel a hand grab my shirt, and spin me around.

I find myself staring down into Karkat's eyes, which are sharp and accusing in their gaze. A frown paints his face and I allow myself to be still as his fingertips ghost past the cuts on my temples. They linger for a moment, and I fight the urge to say something, or move. There's something else in his eyes, something soft- but it is immediately covered up by ice. "You fucking asshole." He grumbles, but his words were empty, half hearted. I stand for a few more moments as he walks off to who knows where. One of my hands reaches up and gingerly touches the lacerations marking my grey skin. That night, I barely sleep at all.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I survive.

I glance at my watch, which reads '10:02' PM. In front of me looms a rather imposing looking building, at least from my perspective. According to that girl I met [what was her name again? Shatla] I'm to meet up with her and a couple friends at this gogdamn gigantic house. There's trolls and humans alike, some spilling out onto the front lawn. Cars are parked along the street for blocks, and there must be a hundred people here. My red and blue gaze flickers from person to troll and back again, and I spot outrageous things like glow-in-the-dark pants and, my gog, is that a fucking chimpanzee balloon?! How insane is this?

My question is answered as a bowling ball flies out the top window and almost hits me in the head. A chorus of whooping and hollering answers the life threatening scenario, and I throw my arms up in defeat, turning to walk away.

"Sollux!"

That is, until a familiar light tone calls out to me.

Sure enough, when I turn around, there's Shatla, waving me over to her and her friends. I run a hand through my hair and immediately regret ever accepting my invitation. Maybe that's why Karkat was so pissed at me earlier today.

"Hey Thhatla, what'th up?"

My words are greeted by severely loosened trolls, and I survey the group. There's five of them, not including Shatla- and they all seem to be the blue region of blood, excluding a jade blooded troll standing nonchalantly in skimpy clothes. Three of them are guys, two being big and burly [like Equius, I think, but smaller] and one resembling an Earth weasel. The other girl is rather posh looking, clad in a flattering black dress with no straps or sleeves. Everyone looks like they overdressed for this party, and suddenly I feel out of place with my whole 't-shirt and jeans' get up.

"Tho, you guyth mith the memo on the party? College kidth tend to thtray away form that whole 'fanthy ath fuck' thing."

It takes a moment, but everyone lets out a dry round of laughter in what appears to be genuine humour. Great. This isn't creepy at all- oh wait, I have to hold back shudders and there's this look of disgust that wants to be on my face. However, I, being polite as I am, restrain from sneering at these hot-headed blues. One of them, the weaselly one, steps forwards.

"Hey, so I 'spose you're the tech guy, am I right?"

I nod, not really caring much for the way this guy is talking to me; eyeing me like I'm a platter of fresh meat prepared especially for him and his lusus.

"Pathetic."

This catches me off guard, and for a moment my face is hit by shock. He practically spits the words in my face and he doesn't hesitate to shove me, hands square on my shoulders with enough force to make me step back a bit.

"You are a pathetic, filthy, mustard blooded FREAK. You deserve, in every sense possible, to be at some rundown college working for people like me, not taking OUR school for a fucking joyride, you little bi-"

"Jezeit!"

One of the other blue bloods pulls weasel kid, Jezeit, back. He is fuming, face pulled into a scowl, but I notice the other kids weren't. Everyone is gazing at me with a half-awed, half-terrified expression and I just now realize that I have sparks trickling the air around me and my eyes are flashing in a not-so-friendly way.

"Thit."

I mumble, rubbing my temple with my left hand before turning to go. I'll text Shatla in the morning or something, but for now I just need to get away from these guys. I feel their glares digging into my back, sharpened knives against my tense muscles. Fuck, I am never going to a party with those guys again.

Walking home, I feel a buzz in my pocket alerting me to the message of another sentient being. Wonderful, seeing as I TOTALLY need more harassment from semi-intelligent fucks. Flicking open the slightly modified phone, my fingers carefully select the application, Trollian.

-carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmageddons at 10:25 PM-

CG: PLEASE. PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT YOUR FUCKED UP THINKPAN DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA TO ACTUALLY *GO* TO THAT GOG DAMN PARTY.

TA: calm down kk, ii'm on my fucking way back. that party wa2 two 2tupid for me.

CG: OH YES, BECAUSE THAT IS A SHITLOAD OF RELIEF TO MY FUCKING EARS.

CG: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW *STUPID* YOU ARE?

TA: plea2e, enliighten me.

CG: THAT GIRL YOU MET TODAY, SHATLA, IS ONE OF THE BIGGEST DEALS IN LUXUS YOU FUCKING IMBECILE. SHE AND HER GLORIOUS BLUE BLOODED FRIENDS RUN SHIT THERE, AND THEY HAVE THIS FUCKED UP SUPERIORITY COMPLEX.

CG: THEREFORE, GRUB-FOR-BRAINS, YOU HAVE MADE YOURSELF A FUCKING TARGET.

CG: CONGRATULATIONS, ASSHOLE.

CG: YOU STILL THERE?

TA: ye2 kk, ii'm 2tiill fuckiing here. now relax, iit'2 cool.

CG: FUCK NO.

TA: ii'm at my dorm and ii'm goiing two bed now. good niight a22hole.

- twinArmageddons ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 10:38 PM-

I calmly walk into the apartment, swiftly closing the door and locking it with the chain lock. What are those things even called, they're in hotels too. Now that I think about it, who fucking cares, it is a lock that keeps me around five percent safer, seeing as it's a piece of shit. Regardless of that, I feel the need to at least have some kind of security, however false. Looking around my dorm room, I spot nothing out of place, not counting the now smashed window and oh my fucking gog is that a person in my room.

Before I can move, someone has already reached me, and a sharp pain shoots through my head. Guess it's nap time for now.


End file.
